


Barton-Stark secret

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Barton-Stark secret

Tony in the end was pretty lonely, having been consumed by vengeance and his husband siding with Steve. Now all he wants is Clint.


End file.
